


Harry Potter and the Glitched Upbringing

by Blue_Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, A lot of the Harry Potter characters will be bashed, Blue is best skelemom, Error Swears, Error and Blue raise Harry, Harry is just adorable, Lots of Sanses, M/M, Sci is an adorable nerd, Sci/Fell is a thing, So does Fell, There will be Sanses, This is a crack fic, do not take it seriously, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Icarus/pseuds/Blue_Icarus
Summary: In which Error Sans rescues Harry Potter from the Dursleys and raises him in the anti void with the help of Blueberry, Dust, Horror, Nightmare, Blackberry and Fell. Might possibly include other AU's later, I'm not sure yet.





	1. In which a glitch steals a baby

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic was made to be sort of a crack fic which is why I added certain characters to raise Harry. Harry has a twin, the Potters survived the attack, Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, maybe monster!Harry. MAJOR Dumbledore/selective Weasley/MoM/Potter bashing, SLIGHT Hermione bashing.

A pair of odd looking eyes stared down at the little bundle cradled in his arms in what could only be classed as complete and utter confusion with a hint of overprotectivity. A skeleton with bones the colour of charcoal, yellow teeth pulled into an ever-present grin, yellow and red phalanges, red tibia and fibula, cyan blue tear tracks running from his eye sockets to his jaw, error signs flickering all over his body, red eye sockets and yellow and cyan blue eye lights (imagine a yellow iris with a blue pupil inside the red eye sockets). The skeleton wore a navy blue trench coat with yellow lining on the inside, a red shirt, a blue scarf, circular blue wire framed glasses, navy blue shorts with two yellow stripes going down each leg and fluffy black slippers. This is Error Sans.

  
Behind him were the smoking remains of what was once a house, all but one of the occupants long dead but not from the 'explosion'. At this thought Error smirked darkly, unconsciously holding the bundle closer to him. Concealed within the thin blankets of the bundle was a small, sleeping child no older than four. What stood out the most about the child though was not the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, or the messy black hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own, no it was the faint teal green marks (like Error's) trailing from his eyes to his jaw. At first the marks could have passed as veins if it wasn't for the fact that Error could almost feel the magic, that was similar to his own, within them.

  
A glitchy white portal appeared before Error and the child, hearing sirens in the distance Error took one last look at the smouldering heap of rubble before disappearing with the child into the portal. Not seconds before the portal closed several pops' echoed throughout the neighbourhood of Private Drive, two men rushed at the quickly disappearing portal. Both freezing up as they saw the retreating form of a skeletal being surrounded by almost blinding white light, one of the men -the blond haired one- noticed the bundle in the skeletal being's arms and fell to his knees. The skeletal being stopped and turned around, child in the bundle sat up slightly and looked at the two men. "Uncu Moo'ey! Uncu Paf'oo!" He squealed childishly before the portal closed for good.

  
Remus Lupin stared at the empty space in front of him in utter shock and horror, his partner and friend Sirius Black faring similarly. Tears began to flow freely from Remus's eyes, he choked back a sob as he stared at the space where his nephew was before that thing ripped him away. Sirius placed a hand on Remus's shoulder.

  
"H he was just here Sirius, our Harry. You, you saw it too right? The thing that took him. Remus broke down in sobs again. "I know Remus, I know."

_Elsewhere_

  
Error stood in the vast empty white room known as the antivoid with the child, now identified as Harry, with a strange look on his face.

**"The fuck did I just do?!"**


	2. Meeting Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of HPatGU and today we will be introducing to you fabulous readers.....The Magnificent Sans, a.k.a. Blueberry!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised this, but in the last chapter I did not credit the original owners. Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Error belongs to loverofpiggies/Crayon Queen ( http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/ ) and Blue (Underswap) belongs to the AU Community. I own nothing but the plot.

A million thoughts ran around Error's skull though the most prominent ones being _'why in the hell did I just kidnap a child and blow up a house?'_ , _'how in the hell am I going to look after this kid?'_ and _'omg what are Ink and Blue gonna think?'_. While he was contemplating his sanity Error failed to notice the figure creeping up behind him until...

"OH MY STARS YOU HAD A BABY!!!"

**"FUCKING HELL BLUE, don't sneak up on me like that! Also no the baby isn't mine."**

"THAT'S WHY YO-wait, WHAT???!!! YOU STOLE A BABY???!!!"

**"I did NOT steal the baby!"**

"Then WHY is there a baby that ISN'T YOURS in your arms calling you dada?"

Truth be told Harry was now looking up at Error, pointing at him and saying (very cutely, though Error would never admit this) "Dada!"

"OMIGOSH, that is so adorable! Can we keep him?!"

 **"A second ago you were just about ready to maim me for 'stealing' a baby, now you want to keep him?!"** Smol Harry looked between Error and Blue as they continued to bicker, giggling to get their attention. "Dada!" He pointed to Error. "Mama!" He pointed to Blue.

"(deep breath of shock) He just called me.....MAMA!!!" Blue picked up the smol child out of Error's arms, swung him around and hugged him. Blue's eyes were watery and chibi-like (cough*adorable*cough).

"I'm gonna hug you, and feed you, and clean you, and take you on walks, and feed you tacos, do kids even like tacos?-" Blue was cut off from his little mini-rant as Error snatched Harry out of his arms and backed away, hissing like a cat and holding Harry protectively.

 **"MINE (angry cat noises intensifies)! MY PRECIOUS!!!"** Error hissed, Harry giggled innocently at his new 'dada's' antics.

"Hey Error?"

**"What?"**

"Do you know HOW to raise a child?"

**"..."**

"..."

**"..."**

"...Error?"

**"..."**

"Error."

**"......nnnooo?!"**

"ERROR!!!"

**"Oh shit!"**

And with that Blue chased Error throughout the antivoid with Harry squealing happily all the way.

**OMAKE/Timeskip brought to you by.....the Gaster blasters!!!**

"Huff...huff....Hey Error."

**"Huff...What...huff?"**

"How are we...huff...gonna look...huff...after Harry?"

**"We...huff...get help...huff...of...huff...course."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end of this chapter folks, stay tuned to find out what happens next in HPatGU!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone care to guess the next character, no, well the clue is in the chapter name. Yes people, today we bring to you not one but TWO characters: Edgy McMyChemicalRomance a.k.a. Edgelord, a.k.a. Fell Sans and Science!Sans. I LOVE the FellSci/SciFell pairing!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic was made to be sort of a crack fic which is why I added certain characters to raise Harry. Harry has a twin, the Potters survived the attack, Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, maybe monster!Harry. MAJOR Dumbledore/selective Weasley/MoM/Potter bashing, SLIGHT Hermione bashing.
> 
> Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Error belongs to loverofpiggies/Crayon Queen, Blue (Underswap) belongs to the AU Community, Fell belongs to the AU Community and Sci belongs to talking-soup. I own nothing but the plot.

"You didn't think this through did you?" Blue deadpanned, which as you can tell is a VERY rare thing for him to do. Blue folded his arms almost angrily and began tapping his foot. "Well?" Sweat beads formed on Error's skull.

 **"I, uh, I um, I'LLBEBACKINAMOMENTBYE!"** Error quickly opened a r **andom portal and stepped in before Blue could react, Harry laughed and waved at Blue as the portal closed. "Phew, THAT was a close one. Now then, Lets see which 'AU' we're-oh GOD WHY???!!!"** He'd accidentally opened up a portal to Underlust. **"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, so much nope."**

As if the universe somehow held a grudge against Error, Lust Sans popped (git yo dirty minds outta the gutter) out of no-where. "Hey there sexy bones, how about we ditch the kid and go somewhere more fun." He purred, Error stared for a second before hastily opening up a portal and summoning a Gaster Blaster like his life depended on it (nope, but his virginity does). **"Nope, bye, not happening, nu-uh, the bonezone is cah-losed!*"** With that Error stepped through the portal just as the Blaster fired.

Looking around Error came face to face with a very familiar kitchen, and a pair of very confused skeletons. **"Am I interrupting something?"** Error snickered at the two flustered skeletons who proceeded to try and make themselves look at least half decent. Error muttered something about 'self shipping sinners*' before going to the fridge and pulling out a chocolate bar. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING KITCHEN YOU GLITCHY FREAK???!!!" At these words Harry began to cry, the memory of his 'relatives' actions towards him forever burned into his young mind. "AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FRIDGE!" Error glared at the skeleton with such a furious gaze that he shrunk back.

 **"Fell, if you WANT to live I suggest that you don't make my son cry you filthy glitch or else I will blast your ass seven ways to next Sunday am I clear?!"** Error snarled as he held Harry closer to him, soothing him back into a peaceful sleep. Fell shrunk back in fear. "Yeah, crystal." If he hadn't been so scared at what Error would do to him Fell would have laughed at the fact that the scariest guy he knew had an adorable, human child in his arms.

"What do you want Error? I hardly believe you are here for a quick chit-chat." The other skeleton asked, Error straightened and Fell relaxed slightly.

**"That is correct Science-"**

"Please just call me Sci."

**"Whatever, anyways do either of you have ANY experience in raising kids?"**

"...Does raising my bratty brother and 'helping' the human count?"

**".........I think so?"**

Sci facepalmed. "My stars you two are hopeless. I know how to raise a kid. PROPERLY!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. Sci knows how to raise a kid, Fell and Error are completely hopeless and Blue is an innocent cinnamon roll.  
> *A reference from a funny Papyton comic  
> *A reference from CPAU (Christmas Party AU)  
> If you got the references I will give you tacos, made by Blue of course).


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of HPatGU has arrived! Sorry the previous chapter was so short, I'll try and make up for it in the next few chapters. In which Harry has a bad nightmare and something odd happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic was made to be sort of a crack fic which is why I added certain characters to raise Harry. Harry has a twin, the Potters survived the attack, Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, maybe monster!Harry. MAJOR Dumbledore/selective Weasley/MoM/Potter bashing, SLIGHT Hermione bashing.
> 
> Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Error belongs to loverofpiggies/Crayon Queen, Blue (Underswap) belongs to the AU Community, Fell belongs to the AU Community and Sci belongs to talking-soup. I own nothing but the plot.

Little Harry Potter had been living in the anti-void with his new 'parents' for four years now, and he really was loving it. However, there were a few...'problems' to say the least. Harry had nightmares. Bad ones, very bad. They were always about the same thing: Harry's 'relatives', the ones Error had 'accidentally' killed in the explosion four years prior. For some reason Harry could not remember his relatives or parents well, in fact the only time he could remember them was in his nightmares. Surprisingly (or maybe not) it was Fell who noticed the signs of former abuse first, the subtle flinches, the fearful glances, even the nightmares. Fell confronted Error about it and, had he not had already killed these relatives, he would have returned to Harry's former 'home' and killed them brutally.

Because of this Fell became like an older, highly over-protective brother to Harry- something Sci found cute and would constantly tease Fell about. Most of the time Harry would go to either Error or Fell whenever he had a nightmare as he felt safest around them, to Harry the two scared the nightmares away. In all honesty he wasn't that far from the truth.

Whenever Harry had a nightmare he would demand a group snuggle, well rather Blue suggested it and Harry agreed with it. With that Harry, Error and Blue would bundle together, while Sci and Fell slept not too far away. It was during one of these snuggles that Harry had one of the worst nightmares yet.

_Harry's Nightmare_

_Harry was alone in a dark, empty void._

_'Monster' A voice whispered._

_'Freak' Harry began to shake in a mix of fear and anger._

_'Demon' Harry ran as the whispers got louder and louder._

_As he ran the whispers turned to shouts, each one sending a sharp stab of pain through his chest. Tears leaked from Harry's eyes as he stumbled foreward, attempting to escape the voices. Everything suddenly stopped, and silence became deafening. Harry looked around before he caught sight of a familiar figure. It was Error._

_'Why are you still here?' Error's voice made Harry freeze, it was cold and empty. Error was facing Harry but instead of looking at him it was almost as though he was looking through him. Error laughed a dry, cold laugh._

_'Can't you see, none of us want you here.' At this Harry teared up again, the words hurt more than anything he'd ever felt before. A dull orange heart appeared above Harry's chest, an equally dull silver heart yet this one was upside down appeared in the middle of the orange one. Cracks covered the surface of the hearts, these cracks looked like they were stitched together with red string. A black growth grew out of the top left corner of the orange heart while an odd red shine seemed to be keeping the growth from spreading further. This was Harry's soul. The pain in his soul grew with every second, until._

_Crack, his soul cracked a little more._

_'You're a pathetic little boy that no-one loves.'_

_Crack, the cracks grew deeper and more painful._

_'You know, maybe your relatives were right. Maybe you should have just died with your whore of a mother and drunk of a father.'_

_Crack, tiny pieces of his soul shattered completely._

_'I wish I never met you.'_

_Crack._

_The scene began to change, now Harry was standing in a puddle of blood that was not his own. A bloodied knife in hand, tears ran down his face leaving tracks in the dust. Wait, dust? Harry looked at his hands and saw they were covered in blood and dust. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees, the knife clattering beside him. In front of Harry were the dying forms of his new family, looks of betrayal and hate crossed their faces._

_'Y..yo..u did..th..is' Sci whispered as he turned to dust._

_'This is just a nightmare.' Harry whimpered, putting his head in his hands._

_'W...h..y?' Fell hissed as he died._

_'This is just a nightmare.' Harry whispered, covering his ears._

_'Your fa...u..lt' Blue whispered as he too crumbled to dust._

_'This is just a nightmare!' He shouted hoarsely, digging his fingernails into his scalp._

_**'Mon..s..t.er'** Error choked out. _

_'Th, this is...is...' Harry never finished the sentance as he choked out a sob, tears flowing freely. This scene played itself over and over for what seemed like hours, each time the insults and hate grew worse. Then the scene just, faded away and was replaced by a golden light._

_'Come to us Harry.' That voice..._

_'Please come back, Harry.' So familiar..._

_'They never loved you like we do.' Wait..._

_Harry remembered those voices, he remembered them all too well. Staring into the light Harry saw the three people he had wished he'd never have to see again. His 'parents' and that manipulative old man. Oh he remembered them all right. Anger coursed through his veins, replacing the fear he'd previously felt._

_Harry's left eye began to burn painfully, the sound of crackling electricity filled the air. Harry didn't seem to notice any of this as he glared hatefully at the three figures in the light, green electricity dancing around him. Unconsciously Harry raised his left arm and pointed it at the three figures, palm down and covered in dark green and black electricity. Above and around him sharp black spikes with a dark green aura popped into existance. Closing his hand into a fist caused the green auras around the spikes to flash for a second before speeding towards the three figures._

_Nightmare end_

Harry woke up to a bucket of ice cold water, courtesy of Fell, to the head. Looking around he found his eyesight was much sharper and clearer than before, he reached a hand to his face to try and feel for his glasses. They weren't there. Instead Harry got a good look at his now skeletal hand. Most of the bones that made up Harry's left arm were now a charcoal black, save for the Distal and Intermediate phalanges which were a dark green.

Looking over the rest of his body Harry found that it was only his left arm that seemed to be affected, reaching up to his face with his right hand Harry found that an inch of the skin around his left eye was also missing. It was as though the skin was burned or torn off. It took Harry a good few minutes before he freaked out, waved his left hand in the air, shouted in some odd language and fainted.

"Well, that just happened."

"Definitely the reaction I was expecting."

"What language was that?"

**"I'm pretty sure it was wingdings."**

"Huh."

"Cool, he can speak dad's language." Blue suddenly began to chibi cry. "I'm so proud of my son!" Error hit him in the arm. "Oh, yeah. Our son."


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a time skip to when Harry is 10 years old, mainly because I'm lazy. I might do a birthday special chapter, then again I might not. There will be lots of bashing in this chapter, lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic was made to be sort of a crack fic which is why I added certain characters to raise Harry. Harry has a twin, the Potters survived the attack, Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, maybe monster!Harry. MAJOR Dumbledore/selective Weasley/MoM/Potter bashing, SLIGHT Hermione bashing.
> 
> Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Error belongs to loverofpiggies/Crayon Queen, Blue (Underswap) belongs to the AU Community, Fell belongs to the AU Community, Sci belongs to talking-soup and Nightmare belongs to Joku-blog. I own nothing but the plot.

It had been four years since Harry first discovered his monster/human hybrid magic, since then his new family decided to train him in using and controling his powers. Error had been in contact with an old 'friend' of his, Nightmare. This was sometime after Harry had the nightmare that helped awaken his powers, Error (as well as Blue, Fell and Sci) was curious and concerned about what the particular nightmare was about.

_Flashback_

Error and Nightmare were having a civilised conversation in Fell's living room, shocking right? The topic of the conversation, Harry. Or rather, his so called 'nightmares'.

 **"If its not a nightmare then what is it?"** Error asked, barely controlling the confusion and fear in his voice. Which would be a little daft considering, well, Nightmare. Need I say any more? Nightmare's expression turned grim.

 _ **"Its a form of mind reading, or rather, mind altering. Whoever did it is by no means a master of the art, but they are not to be taken lightly either. The person who did it pulled memories from the deepest corners of the child's sub-consciousness, memories that he may have wanted to keep buried forever. The person then must have twisted some of the newer memories and merged the two together, creating a nightmare or false memory. However, this person left traces inside the child's mind. Either they did not know of the traces that can be left behind, or they were too cocky to remove them. My overall opinion, this is the work of a human. By the way, has Harry ever mentioned anything about his past?"**_ Nightmare replied, it took Error a moment for this information to sink in.

 **"So, some human has been messing with my son's mind? They will pay! for that"** Anger rolled off of Error in waves, he took a deep breath in and sighed. **"No, Harry has never mentioned anything about his past. However sometimes he has these nightmares about a group of people, he says that their faces are always blurry though he has a feeling that he knows them somehow."** Nightmare raised an eyebrow (bone brow?) and continued.

_**"I only ask this because I think someone did a little more than send a single nightmare, I traced the residual energy from the kid's mind back to where you found them and did a little research. The person who did this is a man known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a very famous wizard and so-called leader of the light. There were two other presences in the child's mind, however there is not enough residual magic from them to trace. I did however manage to identify them from one of the amalgamated memories, the two other presences belonged to James and Lilly Potter - Harry's biological parents. From what I can gather James and Lily gave some of their magic to help Dumbledore try and send a message to Harry, Dumbledore did most of the dirty work. The result, a false memory and a nightmare merged into one to try and lure Harry back to them. Why, I do not know. Thats all I can tell you for now. However with yours and Harry's permission I can look through Harry's mind to try and find any hidden or blocked information."** _

_Later that day (flash foreward in a flashback, flashception dun dun dun!!!)_

Error introduced Harry to Nightmare which was a rather funny affair: Harry had yelped in surprise which caused Blue, Fell and Sci to run in and start beating the crap out of Nightmare. Error stood to the side not sure whether or not to facepalm or laugh at the ordeal. Once things had settled down, Blue still shooting suspicious glances at Nightmare, did they begin.

 **"Harry, son, I want you to know that whatever happens we will still love you. I'm going to have Nightmare do a check on your mind, mostly for any false memories or other alterations. This may trigger some...rather bad memories. Are you ready?"** At this Harry nodded, lay down and closed his eyes. Nightmare placed his hands on either side of Harry's head and focused.

To Harry the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing all these time skips to get to the good stuff quicker. Also, as stated many times before, I'm l a z y.


	6. A Trip Down Memory Lane (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be looking through Harry's memories of the past as well as some 'other' things. Everything in this chapter takes place after the night of Voldemort's attack.

The memories of his earlier childhood when things were golden, sweet and happy were short and brief: the gentle touch of arms cradling him, a soft voice singing a lullaby, the ffeeling of lips pressed against his forehead, the warmth. The good memories he had of his family, his mothers beautiful voice as she sang him to sleep or read bedtime stories for him and his twin, his fathers mischievous laugh as he pulled another prank with Uncles Moony and Padfoot, Jason clinging to his side like a limpet.

That all ended with a hissing laugh and a green flash

\--------------------------------------Line Break--------------------------------------------

A tiny raven haired child lay curled up on an old worn mattress, he looked no older than two. The cot he was lying in was placed in the middle of an empty room, no toys littered the floor, no folded clothes or draws in sight, nothing just a plain dull red room. Cheerful laughter and chanting chorused from about a floor down.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jason, happy birthday to you!"

Today was the 31st of July, the birthday of twins Jason Charles Potter and Harry James Potter. However, only one was celebrating. Jason was downstairs with his mother and father celebrating his birthday while Harry was upstairs, alone and forgotten.

A thin sliver of light entered the room as the door creaked open and two men walked in, these men were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius held a scruffy black stuffed toy dog while Remus held a light brown stuffed toy wolf, both had looks of relief on their faces as they stepped into the room. The two instantly brightened up as they saw younger Harry, their eyes overflowing with emotions. The two quietly made their way over to Harry's bedside before placing their gifts next to him.

"We're sorry we couldn't give you these in person pup, sleep well." Sirius whispered gently, Remus nodding in agreement. Neither of them noticed little Harry open one eye tiredly as they left, Harry curled up to the two new gifts and fell asleep once more this time with a smile on his face.

\----------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------

Harry cried as his twin tried to take away his toys, the ones Sirius and Remus gave him for his first birthday. He managed to hide the dog plush first but Jason managed to snatch the wolf toy. "Gib! Gib!" Harry shouted as he tried to take back the toy wolf, Jason tugged harder. "Nu, I wan' it." Jason replied. The tug-of-war ended with the stuffed wolf being torn in two. James, upon entering the room and finding his children either side of a ripped toy bawling their eyes out, immediately asked what was wrong. The slightly larger child pointed at Harry. "H he bwoke my toy dada." he bawled which made Harry cry louder, it wasn't even Jason's toy.

James scooped up Jason and cooed. "It's alright my son, we'll fix it." Looking around James spotted the poorly hidden dog toy, face brightening he scooped it up too, ignoring Harry completely. "In the meantime why don't you play with this one." He held up the dog toy by a ragged ear, causing Jason to gurgle in delight and make grabby hands at it. Harry wailed louder. "Mine, mine!" He cried, James sighed. "No it's not, it's Jason's now. Maybe next time you'll think before trying to steal your brother's toys."

Later that night Harry cried himself to sleep

\----------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------

Harry hid beneath an extravagantly decorated table covered in a variety of party foods, he didn't want to be here he shouldn't be here. It was Jason's birthday and the Potters had thrown an over-the-top birthday party just for him. Not Harry. Again. The loud joyous laughter rang throughout the massive gardens, miniature golden snitches and brooms charmed to fly zipped through the air as excited children on starter brooms chased them. Well-wishers and family friends crowded the courtyard, all wanting to shake the hand of the 'boy who lived' or get a picture or autograph from him.

'Who's that?'

'Dunno, probably some mud-muggleborn the Potter boy picked up.'

'He's being awfully rude.'

Ah, the reason for him being here in the first place. Harry didn't want to draw any attention away from the 'birthday boy', that would make Jason and his dad angry. Harry didn't like it when they were angry with him.

Harry watched in envy, hidden behind the heavy Gryffindor red tablecloth, as Jason ripped into the packaging of another present from the mountainous pile of gifts and cards. Another beginners quidditch set, from some fan of his, he'd throw away or break in a few weeks.

\---------------------------------------Line Break-------------------------------------------

Harry lay awake, staring at the ceiling and listening in on the conversation a few rooms down. He knew who the people talking were. "You need to send him away, he'll only slow Jason down. Remember Jason needs all the training he can get and with Harry around his progress will only be slowed down. I know this is a hard decision to make but, It's for the greater good. Voldemort could return and we need to be ready, our saviour needs to be ready." That was Mister Dumbledore, he...didn't like Harry for some...odd...reason.

"But Professor Dumbledore, this is my SON. I can't just, just abandon him like that. WE can't just abandon him like that, it's not right. It's..." Harry could hear the silent sobs from his mother, Lily, and felt a pang of..something in his chest. Was it...hope?

"Just Albus, Lily. And think about it, Jason's training will prepare him for contact with Voldemort. This training is essential to the survival of the wizarding society, if Jason isn't trained properly Voldemort WILL win. Thousands of innocents will die, muggle and wizard alike." Oh how Harry disliked the old goat, always going on about 'for the greater good' this and 'end of the wizarding world' that.

"He's right Lils, we need to do this. It may not be the easiest decision to make, but it is the right one." James, the stupid man always followed the goat blindly. Believing every word the old man ever spoke to be the truth.

"I...James...I I can't, its not right. He's...he's OUR little boy, we can't..." Harry's chest clenched tightly, he KNEW his mother still cared for him.

"Lily flower, listen to me. I like this about as much as you but it's the right thing to do, we need to send Harry away. For the greater good." Ugh, again with the greater good bull. For a moment there was silence, absolutely nothing. Then.

"Okay, my love. If you think it's the right thing to do, we'll do it." Lily's voice sounded tired and almost dreamy, like she was in a daze. Harry was...shocked to say the least, he thought she'd at least put up some form of a fight.

There was silence before Harry's bedroom door opened and someone walked in. Looking up Harry saw the wrinkled old face of Albus Dumbledore standing above his cot.

"For the greater good." Dumbledore mumbled.

"Legilimens."

\---------------------------------------Line Break-------------------------------------------

The Dursley's didn't like him. Period. From the moment Albus left after shoving Harry into their house did they, the Dursley's, express their hate for all things magic. Harry was thrown (not literally, but somewhat close to) into the tiny boot cupboard under the stairs. He was only ever given scraps from the Dursley's feasts. When he cried from the frequent nightmares he had, Mister Dursley would 'give him something to cry about'. He was denied basic rights to use the bathroom, only ever allowed to go to the toilet twice a day and shower once a week. He wasn't allowed to use the hot water or soap as it was 'wasted on a freak like him'.

After particularly bad beatings he'd be thrown back in his cupboard, his injuries left to heal on their own. He broke a bone once, that was the only time he ever went to the hospital. When the doctor asked how it happened the Dursley's lied and said he'd been 'messing around as boy's do and gotten hurt'. The doctor didn't question it further. When they'd gotten home Harry was given another beating and locked in his cupboard, he wasn't fed properly for the next week - given only a glass of water and a small slice of old stale bread. He wanted out of this hell.

\---------------------------------------Line Break-------------------------------------------

When he was deemed 'old enough' by Mrs Dursley, Harry was given chores. These chores ranged from weeding the garden to cooking meals, whenever harry burned something or didn't do a job to the Dursley's standards he was punished. Which was all the time.

Harry's favourite chore was definitely gardening, it seemed he had talent for it. The chore was calming to him and fun at times, especially when Dudley wasn't around and Mister Dursley was at work. He loved just sitting in the garden, pulling weeds and planting seeds. It was calm, almost...tranquil. At first he'd done all the weeding, planting and growing/maintaining by hand, then he discovered how to do it with his magic.

God forbid if they ever caught him doing or mentioning magic.

\----------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------

Aaaaaand they found out he was using magic. How? Simple. One word, well, a name actually. Dudley. Dudley had snuck up on him while he was distracted with making the dying flowers bloom back to life again. Naturally, Dudley saw this and screamed that Harry was doing 'that freakish stuff again'.

Vernon was furious, no, beyond furious. He looked about ready to explode with anger. Petunia was as pale as a sheet and shaking with fury, though her eyes were what scared him the most. Not Vernon, not the punishment that was to come, not the anger, but her eyes. They held a cold, biting hatred not for him but for (in her eyes at least) what he represented. Magic. The very thing she loathed.

Vernon had beaten him, probably the worst yet, while Petunia had hissed and spat out how magic was a vile thing. Dudley had sat off to the side, stuffing himself with ice cream and watching on smugly. After the beating the Dursleys locked Harry back up in his cupboard with promise of starvation for a week, injuries left unattended.

That night (and the nights of the weeks to come) Harry prayed, he silently cried and prayed for something. Anything... 

...

...

...

B U T N O B O D Y C A M E

\---------------------------------------Line Break-------------------------------------------

It had been several weeks since the magic incident, the Dursleys hadn't fed him for that whole week, even after that they only fed him small scraps and lukewarm water. His injuries had mostly healed over and faded, though some of the bruises remained. He was cold. He was tired. He was hungry. He felt close to giving up. That's when he felt it. A warm... pulse. It felt gentle, protecting and kind even. It felt like...like... 

H O P E.

The rest was a blur but he could remember...something. A calming yet somewhat distorted voice, swirling colours of red and orange, blistering heat, a pair of bony hands wrapping him up in something soft and warm, the same hands carrying him gently and protectively away from the Dursleys home, Uncle Mooney and Uncle Padfoot watching on in horror as he was taken into the blank whiteness.

"Uncu Moo'ey, Uncu Paf'oo!"

The memories began to blur together, becoming more and more distorted with each passing second. He tried to yell for help, but no sound came out. He tried to move but found he couldn't move his body at all, the limbs feeling heavy and yet weightless at the same time. Almost like he was floating.

...

...

...

D̵̢̹͚̻̤̬̟̟̖̰̹͇̋ͥ̾̐ͨ̈́ͩ̎͆̈́͋̄̿ͣ̅ͫ̿̏̔ ̴͌͌ͤ̂̋̋ͨ̌͂͘͏͏̷̥̭͍͈̼͙̭͚̘̪͔A͛ͤ̌ͥ͐̚͞҉͔͇̯̬̻̤̬̦͓̣̘̺ ͈̱̳͎̪̱̩͖ͣ̍ͪ̋̏ͯͫ͐ͯͪ̚̚̕͝R͆͂͒̓ͥ͌̐̅͆̌ͯ͛̈́ͬ̾̚҉̜̗̗̲̙͍̪̗̼̳͍̰̠͇̺̭͟ ̶̻̺͇͕̯̖̺̠̽̿̃̓̽͂̔̊̒̓͛̚͜K̷̲͔̭̲͙̯̺͔̻̬ͥ̾͋̍ͪ̀̌͒̄̐̏̐ͦͫ̓͜͞ ̸̨̨̥̜̙̗̺̬͔͇̳͓̝̦̜͚̙͈̞̻͆͛ͤ̾̈́̌ͣ̽ͣ͌͘ ̭̯͉̩̖͓̗̬̩̣̘͕̦̬̳͕͍̳̮̔̇ͥ̿ͧ͢͡͡D̷̨͇̦̞͖̦͖̺͓̯̜̝͖̱̩͓͙̤ͯͪͦ̇͋͂̔ͦ͑͢ ̷̷̨͎̯͙̹̭͇̻̜̗͐̎́ͮͬ̾̀ͨ̿̇͑̇ͧ͠͝A̩͎͔̩͔̩̹̗̠̓̅ͯ̐͒͌̊ͫ̎ͤ̽̒͒͊͆̚̚͠͠ ̧̫͚̫̟͇͎͖̣̫̰̞̮̤͔̖ͥͥͧͦ͛̔ͧ̿͊̃̌R̶͒̄͛̐̌́͑͋̈́̏̓͊͋͊͏͏̛̬͕̝̤̥̳͈̝̲͉̙̙͈̝̫͉͎͉̤͟ ̸̵̨̛͎͎̫͖̗̹̣͍͓̯̓̀́͛͊̎ͤͨͅK̜̠̻̺ͯ̾́̈̋͐ͮͧͬ͟ͅͅ ̛̌ͣ̿̀ͩͣͥ̇͆ͬ̉̒̊ͨͩ̚̕͘҉̡̗̱̦̬̗̟̠͓ͅẼ̉̎ͬͬͪ̒̍͊͑̂ͯ̎̋͐͏̸̧͍̪͚̗̖̗͘ ̛̹̗͉̠̙̠͉̲̱ͩ̈́̏ͬ̉̓̅ͪͬͪ͆̽͂͡ͅȒ̓̀̓ͣ̉ͭ͆̋̂ͧ̕͏̢̟̯̣̫̬̣̩͖̩̘͡ ̵͔̟̳̞͓̣̰̖̱̪͙̇ͤ̏͂̂͂̂͆ ̡̳̯̼̺̪̱̥̺͓̱̖̞̹̃̿͛̓͊̅̈ͫͮͤ͜͟Y̷̸̧̍̎̏̿̎҉͎̩͍̭̦ ̶̛̱̱͇̼͔͉̱̤̮͓̭̫̜̬͇̣͂̿̀ͧ͊̂ͥ́͛̊ͭ̏͜E̴̡̝̮̪̪͔̣̜̤̋́ͥ̈́ͥͩ̚͢ ̵̧̥̩̠͍͖̭͓̭̹̝͉̘ͯ̆ͫͬ̃̈́ͬ̓̊͗̋̆̓̈̕͘T̈ͩͮ̏̒͂͘͏̸̗͉̜̤̤͕͚̲̲̩̪̬ͅ ̴̢̦͉̤̣͍͉̦̗͈̭͛̿̆ͫ̾ͨ̂̀̉̕ ̸̡̦̰͇̫̺͉̫̓ͬ̉̇̑̏ͥ̓͊̎ͪ͂͗͛̐͝͝D̢̈̃ͩ͆̓ͤ̎͛̚͏̦̼̬̠̮̟̣̥̱̼̣̜͇̩ͅ ̸̷̨̫͈̰͙̟͓̼̦̮̪͕͍͉͕̫̦̣͎̳̉̆̓̕͠A̸ͮ̍̊ͫ̓̒̈ͮ́͋̐̀̎ͥ̄̌͋̓҉̕͜҉̭̱̻̞̳̙̻͓̮̺̼̗̥̯̯͓ ̵̒̊ͭ̊͑ͥ̅̾ͥ͛͢͠҉̪̟͎̺̰̣͙͡ͅR̵̨̢̡̤̜͙͖͉̘̩ͦ̂͋͑̌͐̎ͬ͆̋ͪ͊̅ͪͨ̍̚̚͜ ̡͗̽̌̈͛̓͏̝̞͙̖͉̱͉̘͢K̶̛̭͙̠̱͓͆ͣ̌͌͝ ̡̬̺̞̩͙̩͇͈̰̰͚̩ͣ̎͒́̍̆̽̉̃̇ͮ̐ͅẸ̵̠͍̫̫͍͉̻̱͓͉̥̤̠̝̭̒ͩ̎̀͆̄ͥ̌̋ͤͭ̎̾͟ͅ ̡̖̞̥̖̠̠̌̔̃̂̇̈ͧͤ̑̄̂ͯ̆͘͝R̛̙̞͕̞̪͙̜̍͗̃͑̿̾͝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ya have it folks, a glimpse into Harry's past as well as some of the altered memories!


End file.
